


A Worthy Risk to Take

by LadyKatAstrid



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I meant to write something happier but then Luz comforting Amity happened, Lumity, Luz wants to make her gf smile, but not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatAstrid/pseuds/LadyKatAstrid
Summary: Something had changed between them, but Luz couldn't put a name to it. She only knew she wanted to make Amity smile.(Based onFive'sart)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 311





	A Worthy Risk to Take

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is based on Five's comic: [Part 1](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDG81-Zpzyh/?igshid=t0n2q9z7hsf2) [Part 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDG9DCoJCLO/?igshid=z0cm9jsyh3rl)
> 
> Check it out if you haven't already, and check out more of their art! Thank you for letting me write this ^^
> 
> Not beta-read, all mistakes are mine  
> (Title also from Five's comments)

When had Luz become so dependent on Amity’s happiness? She didn’t have a specific answer, but spending so much time around her and constantly thinking about her probably had a hand in that.

Amity was one of the coolest witches Luz had met in the Demon Realm. She wasn’t as cool as Eda -Luz knew there was no one cooler than her mentor- but Amity was a very close second. She was the best in her class and she was incredible at casting spells, and it was clear she enjoyed it too.

Amity was always so happy when her hard work paid off; managing to cast spells without her training wand had her doing a little happy dance when she thought no one was looking, but Luz had seen enough of those dances after Amity suggested training together.

(Not in the Knee, of course, both of them had enough near death experiences as it was.)

And it was as if Amity became another person when it was just the two of them, her snarky remarks, her aura of superiority, and her all around arrogance fading away and instead being replaced with goofy smiles, shy glances and a gentle -if sometimes awkward- voice.

After their training, Amity let Luz talk the rest of their evening away without complaints, occasionally adding her comments. But Luz got the impression that Amity enjoyed listening to the adventures Eda, King, Willow, Gus, and she got into. She tried to persuade Amity to join them, but the witch always had an excuse.

While Luz loved to talk about her newfound family and her mother on Earth, Amity didn’t talk about her personal life that much. Luz knew about Emira and Edric, and Amity was quick to complain about their new pranks, but she never mentioned her parents. Every time their conversation got too close to that topic, Amity seemed to tense up and get uncomfortable.

Luz steered the conversation to lighter topics when that happened, but sometimes Amity would just clam up for the rest of their time and draw her knees up to her chest, making herself small. At first, Luz had been hesitant, but then she would sit closer to her, talking about anything just to let the other girl know she was there.

There had been a strange feeling in her heart when, in one of those occasions, Amity fell asleep against her shoulder.

So Luz knew Amity’s parents was a sore subject, and even though she never asked about it, Luz learnt to recognise the silences that came after something happened with them. In those days, Amity would be more withdrawn than usual, silent and on edge, lacking her usual quick wit.

In those times, Luz tried to cheer up her friend with silly impressions of abominations, showing her the adorable pictures of a sleeping King, or teaching her a new human game just to see Amity grin. Any time she managed that, Luz’s heart would skip a beat.

That day was, unfortunately, one of those days. Amity gave her a brief smile that didn’t reach her eyes when she met her in class, and she disappeared soon after the last bell rang. Nobody had seen her since. When she asked Emira and Edric, they exchanged an uneasy look and gave her a vague answer.

Of course, Luz was not convinced, so she set to find the girl on her own. It didn’t take long to find her; she only had to think about what she would do were she in Amity’s situation.

She found her in a lonely corner of the library, completely engrossed by the novel she had told Luz about the previous day. Like Luz, Amity loved to read, and like her, she sometimes used it to escape from the real world.

She was thinking about what to do to cheer her up when she remembered the Covention day and the first time they actually talked. Luz knew what to do. She moved away far enough for Amity not to see her.

Deed done, she came back and positioned herself behind Amity, clearing her throat and opening her arms before speaking up.

“AMITY!” she said. The other girl turned, startled. “I dare you to hug me.”

Luz had covered her whole upper body with sticky notes and, in each one of them, she had drawn the light glyph. She stood there with her eyes closed, a smug smile on her face. She only opened them when she heard the scraping of the chair’s legs on the floor.

There was half a moment of panic in Luz’s eyes when she saw Amity get up and hurl herself towards her. Luz knew that the easiest way to bait Amity into doing something was to appeal to her competitiveness, but she hadn’t actually expected Amity to follow through with this challenge.

So she was surprised when the witch’s arms surrounded her, and it took her a second to slowly, almost nervously, return the hug, blushing the entire time and tightening her grip on Amity when she felt the other girl relax against her.

As she had planned, once Amity had pressed their bodies together, the glyphs started to light up and the papers recoiled on themselves.

They broke the hug to watch with a soft smile the small balls of light glide upwards, illuminating the dark corner they were in.

“You’re a dork, Luz,” Amity said in a quiet voice.

As for Luz, she watched Amity’s expression change to a gentler one, her arms loosely crossed while she watched the little lights dance above them and, in that moment, Luz knew she would do anything in her power to keep Amity smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this did the art justice ^^


End file.
